A second chance
by ECgekko
Summary: Callie can't lie to her family, but she also can't live without them. So she is forced to break up with Arizona. Will life give them a second chance?


**A/N: **This fic is currently on hiatus!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything.

* * *

**A second chance**

Chapter 1

_**Arizona's POV**_

_"I am broke, and I am exhausted Arizona. And I can't do it anymore."_

Callie's voice kept replaying in my head over and over as I was standing in front of my locker. It had been over two hours ago since she said those words, but I just couldn't get them out of my mind. After everything that happened between us today I wanted to give her a piece of my mind and tell her how angry I was and that I didn't deserve to be treated like this.

But what she had said had changed everything. I was willing to just forget today and go on, but she couldn't. I understood that. Now I was mostly sad, that things ha ended between us. I found her miraculous, breathtakingly stunning and every time I entered a room she was in I instantly found her and my smile grew bigger.

Every time I laughed I was looking at her, to see if she laughed as well. Every time we had kissed I forgot everything around me because all that really mattered was she.

Never before had I felt so strongly for someone I only knew for a few weeks. Calliope was special, different from every other woman I ever dated.

And then two nights ago, when we made love for the first time, it was like the time stood still. We forgot everything, the hospital, the problems with her family... everything. It was just us and it was perfect, until my now-officially hated pager cut the night short.

Last night I wanted to make up for that. I wanted to take her out and to treat her, like she deserved. But things hadn't turned out as I expected. First I was confused, then hurt, then angry and hurt.

Only two hours ago I found out why she acted like this. Apparently her family wasn't only not talking to her, but also cleared out her back account.

This sudden change of lifestyle, added to the loss of her family had been too much for Callie. I could understand why she picked her family over me. Frankly, I had been very surprised when she stood up to her father at first.

Two hours ago she had told me that she couldn't lie to them, but she also couldn't live without them. This had hurt me, especially after the night we shared. I thought we had something, I thought we were really going somewhere. So much for dating a newborn, I scolded myself. But if I was honest with myself I didn't regret a second I spent with her.

After she told me that she couldn't be with me anymore I had put on a brave face. I was so sad, but she didn't need to see that. It was obvious that it was already very hard on her, as it was.

I listened to her apologies for a minute or two before excusing myself. Standing next to her and not being with her had been too hard for me. I had distracted myself with work, although my shift had ended over an hour ago. Now I was standing in the locker room but I didn't feel ready to go home just yet.

I signed sadly as I looked at my blue dress. I had brought it to work today because Callie had invited me to go to the weeding with her days ago. I had been so excited. I loved weddings, and being there with Callie would have been awesome. But now I wasn't sure if I should go. After all, I neither knew bride nor groom really well.

So I decided to change into the street clothes I came in with today and to go home an watch my favorite Disney movie. That would cheer me up.

Just as I was about to take off my scrub shirt I heard my name from the door. I recognized the voice instantly and I stopped in the middle of my movement. I turned around slowly and was met with a magnificent view. Callie was standing in the door, her black hair curly, dancing around her shoulders. A black dress showed off Callie's curves and ended just above the knees and revealed her perfectly tanned legs. As I looked back up to her face I caught her staring at me and I realized my scrub top was still raised to my neck and no longer covered my abdomen and chest. I fumbled with it for a moment before managing to pull it back down.

My actions brought her out of her stupor. I could see her face was blushing slightly as she mumbled an apology.

"You don't have to apologize, Calliope", I told her sincerely. She opened her mouth, maybe to apologize again, but she closed it without a sound leaving her lips.

For the first time an awkward silence engulfed us. Everything with her had been so easy and now we stood at different ends of a room, not daring to step closer, not knowing what to say.

When I couldn't take the silence any longer I said the first thing that came to my mind: "So, you're going to the wedding?"

For a few seconds she just stared at me confused, until I gestured to her dress and she looked down herself, realization dawning on her face.

"I... uh.. no. I was gonna, but then I found out that they switched couples and now Izzy is getting married and I'm not sure if I want to see that. Besides, I'm not really in the mood for celebrating..."

I wasn't in the mood for celebrating either. I looked Callie up and down again.

"You look good", I told her, which was a complete understatement. She blushed again but remained silent, a sad smile grazing her lips. All I wanted to do was to kiss her but I knew I couldn't. So I just stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do next. I waited for her to do or say something, while wondering why she was here.

Finally she spoke up: "I really am sorry, Arizona."

I signed and opened my mouth to tell her again that I didn't want to hear her apologies, but she interrupted me.

"No, please, hear me out", she pleaded. I just nodded in response and closed my mouth. She took a deep breath and stepped hesitantly closer.

"I am sorry because I knew you had second thoughts about dating a newborn." She told me exactly what I was thinking only a few minutes ago. "And I told you over and over again, that I am not a newborn. But now, as it turned out, I am exactly that. Because this is what newborns do, right? Leave you because the can't deal with them being gay." I nodded again in response. She was right, but somehow this rule didn't apply for her. She was special for me, and yes, dating newborns is something I will probably never do again, but I just couldn't be mad at her for being like a newborn. She took another step closer before continuing, leaving only two feet between us.

"And I am sorry because I really like you. And I want to be with you, and believe me, if things were different I would definitely be with you." She looked down on her shoes before quietly mumbling: "I really wish things were different."

I couldn't take it anymore. She looked so sad and guilty it broke my heart. I reached out with my hand to her cheek and raised her head so she looked at me. I saw a single tear making it's way down her cheek and I brushed it away with my thumb. She smiled a little at that gesture and before I knew it my lips found hers.

The kiss was slow and emotional. It had a finality to it and I knew that this would be our last kiss. Eventually we broke the kiss and rested our foreheads together.

"I wish things were different too", I whispered.

After what seemed like an eternity, although it was probably just a few short minutes, Callie pulled away. She took a few steps back and straightened her dress, trying to evade my eyes.

"I.." she cleared her throat. "I actually came to find you to say goodbye."

That took me completely off guard. "What? Why? Where are you going?", I asked before I could stop myself. I had no right anymore to know the answers to those questions.

"I am flying down to Miami next thing tomorrow morning. I need to talk to my parents face to face...", she explained without looking at me. I could see that this was hard on her. I wish I could be with her and help her confronting her parents, but she didn't want me there. I closed my eyes, trying not to show her how sad I was. I wanted to be strong for her.

"I don't know if I'll come back", she told after a short silence. My eyes snapped open and focused on hers. She had taken a few steps back but was still not looking at me. As she reached the door she turned around.

"Goodbye, Arizona", she whispered before walking out the door and out of my life.


End file.
